This invention relates to sealing means for electrical outlets or receptacles.
Electrical outlets employed in buildings, mobile homes, motor homes, and other dwellings are frequently comprised of two components. An electrical outlet box, usually made of metal, is rigidly attached to the structure of the dwelling. These outlet boxes are frequently recessed into the wall of the dwelling, in such a manner that the back of the outlet box protrudes into an open space in the construction. The outlet box thus forms a means of communicating between the insulated dwelling and the air space. While this application speaks in terms of outlet boxes, it should be appreciated that other electrical fixtures, such as recessed switches, recessed light fixtures, etc., fall within the scope of this invention.
An electrical receptacle connected to the wiring of the dwelling is installed within the outlet box. Typically, a faceplate on the assembly provides a finished appearance.
The electrical outlets described above are not airtight. Accordingly, air seeps through the electrical outlet installation into the dwelling. Various methods have been used in the past to prevent this undesirable flow of air into the building. For example, U.S. Patent No. 3,684,819 discloses a rubber sealing boot adapted to prevent the flow of air through an electrical outlet. This method, while effective, requires the fabrication of specific boots for this purpose, and requires that the boot be installed before the electrical wires are attached. Other methods and apparatus have been used, but most are relatively complicated or difficult to install, or expensive.